


Naranja

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR. 7ª o así
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Naranja

Una penumbra pegajosa lo envuelve todo. La luz cae desde la ventana, se precipita hacía el suelo y barre la colcha formando figuras geométricas. En colores ocres y amarillos. El tictac de su despertador. Sólo eso y silencio. El olor de su habitación. Ella en medio de la cama, casi sin que pueda verla. 

Luego yo. De pie en la puerta. Con mi cazadora de cuero. Algo húmeda. A fuera quiere llover. Quieto, sin saber si moverme. Pensando. 

Pensando y mirando, respirando, fotografiando. Es sábado. Llevo tres días fuera. Sesenta horas sin verla. Las mismas mintiéndola. 

Piadosa, mentira piadosa. 

Pero he encontrado lo que buscaba. Estaba muriéndome, pero ya no me muero y por eso la he mentido. Mentir. 

Porque con tan sólo recordar mi agonía cuando tuve miedo de que el cáncer me la arrebatara quiero deshacerme en mentiras o en cualquier otra cosa solo para ahorrarle a ella el mismo sufrimiento.

Un devorador de almas me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. En Pennsylvania. Y yo le he librado de su destino. Le he disparado y la pistola todavía sigue en mi coche. Tenía que ir a casa, pero no he podido. 

No sabe nada. Pero yo lo sé todo. No puedo contárselo, pero puedo hacer que lo sienta. La necesito. Para redimir mi calvario personal. Para olvidar todo lo que la iba a echar de menos. 

Squamash. Tres disparos. Uno a bocajarro. Eso bastó. Me dio la vida. Yo no le quité la suya. Le regalé el descanso. Si cierro los ojos puedo recordar lo que es ser devorado por él. Su dolor. Lo que me dolió a mi no tiene comparación con todo lo que él ha sentido. Y luego yo sin más. Sin esa enfermedad que me estaba consumiendo y que me alejaba de ella.

Pero ahora todo es naranja. Mayo empieza. Son las tres de la mañana. Ella duerme cerca. 

Y yo ya no me muero. Algo ha dejado de pesarme a las espaldas. 

Mi WalterPpk. En la guantera. Un testigo mudo. Con sangre seca. Sin tres balas. No importa. Ya nada importa. La batida del silencio me ha llevado justo al volantazo que me alejó de Alexandría y me trajo a su apartamento. A entrar con mi llave. A hacer algo que no sé si tengo derecho a hacer porque nunca he dormido con ella en esa cama. 

Pero hoy quiero invadirla. Porque no me muero. Quiero que lo sepa sin decírselo. Que sepa que ya no hay nada que me aparte de su vida. 

Y me acerco. Después de tanto tiempo pensando, me acerco. Con cuidado. Hacia ella. Me inclino sobre la cama y dejo mis labios en su cuello. Sólo un instante. La huelo. Respira tranquila y es mía. Es el cielo y yo vengo de un puto infierno. Un ángel caído que pide permiso para entrar en su cama. Abre los ojos y se asusta. Lo noto en la penumbra. Pero me reconoce y me deja besarla. Trepo por encima de las mantas. Sobre ella, su pijama, su tranquilidad, su olor, su espacio y su cama. Hoy soy Atila y no me importa. En ella todo es calma y yo parezco un grabado en claroscuro. Con mis demonios. 

En su cama. Entre sus labios, que son dulces y yo soy salado y amargo. Está besando mentiras. Necesito que lo exorcice todo. Catarsis, que la catalice. 

“¿Qué haces aquí, Mulder? Me dijiste que los chicos y tú…” Mi dedo índice roza su boca haciéndole callar.

“Cambio de planes. La próxima vez que decida fiarme de Frohikee, pégame un tiro en la cabeza.” En este caso mentirla no era una opción. Así me justificaré eternamente. Sabe a fresas y no tengo que despedirme. Es de noche, mi cazadora está en el suelo, y mis botas, y mis pantalones. Y voy a destrozar la lápida con mi nombre. El reloj de arena no se ha acabado, ha explotado en mil pedazos y a mí sólo me importa el tacto. Así le digo ‘hola’ a la vida.

“Skinner ya tiene el informe. Espero que no se dé cuenta de nada.” Por fin entro en la cama. Como nadar en algodón. Su cama y su pijama son la sensación de ver las nubes desde un avión. Hoy amanecí en un sótano oscuro cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa, pero ahora, justamente ahora he vuelto a casa. “Y… Mulder, te he echado de menos.” Y me doy cuenta, con las luces apagadas y quitándole la ropa que soy yo el que la ha echado de menos de verdad.

Tiene un nórdico de plumas, usa suavizante y en medio de las sábanas, ella se me pierde. En su hábitat me siento como un intruso. Pero me relaja. Dormiría desnudo con ella hasta no acordarme de mi nombre. Algodón de azúcar; casi dormida, Scully es eso. 

“Siempre me había preguntado cómo se sentía uno aquí.” Debajo de mi, es condenadamente pequeña. 

“Y yo siempre me había preguntado cómo me sentiría yo contigo aquí.” Su proximidad es capaz de arroparme entero. Y me imagino cómo sería despertarme siempre con ella ahora que no hay espada de Damocles. 

“¿Y bien?” A ratos me da miedo acariciarla. Es surrealista. Hoy más. Más que en mi apartamento o en un hotel de Los Ángeles. 

“Es mentira, Mulder. Tú no estás aquí. Nunca has estado aquí…”Me ha quitado la camiseta y está haciendo lo mismo con mis boxer. “…No conmigo.”

“Dime si esto es mentira.” Mi mano acaba entre sus piernas. Es como un puñetero imán que no soy capaz de controlar. Adicto a que se ría, a que susurre y no piense.

“Puede que sea lo único que es realmente verdad…Tú, yo, esta madrugada y la muerte de esta habitación tal y como yo la concebía.” Es suave y todo empieza a estallar en mis dedos, mojándolos, haciéndolos resbalar. Y yo vivo. Juro que ahora sé por qué no quería morirme. “Siempre quise esto y siempre lo tuve miedo.”

“Nunca debiste darme la llave de tu apartamento.” Salgo de la cama, me pongo de rodillas en el suelo y tiro de sus piernas hacia mí. Nuestro pequeño secreto es que sé lo que le gusta. La primera vez tuve que pedírselo por favor. Sé que la aterroriza sentirse tan puñeteramente vulnerable. Pero no puede resistirse.

Y yo tampoco. 

Así que le regalo mi saliva y pierdo mi lengua entre los labios de su sexo exactamente como sé que a ella le vuelve loca. Mordiendo un poco. Hago el amor con la lengua. Nadie en este puto mundo se lo merece tanto como ella. Es el momento de las confesiones que siempre niega después. Simplemente su cordura se aprieta, se va por el desagüe, se esfuma por un agujero negro, se hace cosmos, luz, se desintegra. Dana Scully se destapa en cuerpo y alma frente a mi boca. Y lo admite, a veces lo admite, que odia mis pipas, que odia todo lo que tocan mis labios y no es ella. Que si quiero tenerla, mi boca es la clave. La barba de tres días entre sus muslos, derrapa, no la importa. Sólo se centra en nosotros. La busco más con mis dedos. Y lo sé, y lo sabe. Estamos hechos para estar juntos. Desde el día que entró en mi oficina fuimos coleccionistas de orgasmos. Siete años juntándolos son demasiados. 

Esta noche los queremos quemar todos. 

Así que después de sentir sus escalofríos en mi propio cuerpo, recorriendo mis tendones, tira de mí hacia la cama. Traza caminos con toda ella sobre mí y los siento. Siento que hoy he vuelto a nacer. Me besa en cuello, me besa la cara, se para en mis labios, con toda su boca. ¿Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin su boca? Llega al ombligo dejando un resto de saliva que parece pura dinamita, que quiero prender para que explote. Baja y siento sus dientes en el punto en el que empieza en vello. Sé lo que quiere regalarme, pero nunca la he dejado. Ella sí que se merece que chupe entre sus piernas hasta que me muera, el quid pro quo es simplemente el placer de saber que puedo hacer que se estremezca. 

Mi erección entre sus labios sería como una jodida profanación. Fox Mulder es un capullo egoísta que no es merecedor de ello. Pero sigue bajando. Cerrando la mano sobre todo mi sexo. Moviéndola de arriba a bajo. Casi llegando con la lengua.

“Scully…” Y quema, joder que si quema. 

“Esta noche, Mulder…” Me mira por un momento. Toda mi afluencia sanguínea está concentrada en mi erección. Le cojo por la barbilla. “Dime, simplemente, que nunca lo has pensado… Que no lo has soñado en ese sofá.” Sus ojos brillan, aunque casi no hay luz. Simplemente no puedo decir nada. Y mi mano cede y deja de sujetarla casi sin querer. Su lengua, su saliva y sus mejillas envuelven la punta. Creo que voy a desaparecer. Casi no la ha introducido en su boca, pero sé que no podré aguantarlo, así que hago el ademán de tirar de ella hacia arriba. La necesito cerca, más cerca. Me mira decepcionada, pero no cohibida. Sabe que no quiero dejarla. 

“Pero, Mul…” Puede que en el fondo tenga razón y que lo esté deseando. Hoy la fuerza de voluntad se ha ido al garete y me pierdo cuando ella baja de nuevo, y profano su boca, el interior de sus mejillas. Sus labios delinean mi polla de arriba abajo. Juega con ella con la lengua, con los dientes, con nuestro puto sentido común que no sé dónde se ha ido.

Simplemente esto no es cierto. Las ganas que tengo de correrme no son ciertas. 

Y todo se tiñe de un color que nunca se ha pintado a la vez que tengo que hacer esfuerzos por no morirme en este preciso momento. Aunque me pese reconocerlo, lo hace tan bien que me da miedo. Todo en el momento justo. Y no sé siquiera si lloro porque estoy demasiado ido como para saberlo. Si hace unos meses me hubieran jurado que íbamos a acabar en esta situación y encima en su cama, hubiera llamado majadero torturador al cretino que hubiera tenido el valor de flagelar mi mente con algo así. 

No puedo describirlo. 

Sólo sé que no me lo merezco. Sé que estoy vivo, que estaré vivo y que no me lo merezco.

Tiro de ella hacia mí. Será contraproducente con mi carácter egocéntrico, pero necesito que ella se lo pase mejor que yo. Y verla, sobre todo ver sus ojos. Tiene que se por miradas así por las que se llegan a construir Taj Majales y tallar corazones de diamante azules. 

La beso hasta que las neuronas de mi cerebro tienen que comprar oxígeno con cartilla de racionamiento. Y pienso lo que pienso las mayorías de las veces en las que saborear sus labios es más que algo con lo que haya soñado siete putos años; que es demasiado buena para mí. 

Y le juro que la recompensaré ahora que la contrarreloj se ha convertido en un carpe diem menos frenético. Hago el amor con ella casi hasta que amanece, hasta que entra la luz y todo es naranja, hasta que está dormida y puedo mirarla y contarle en silencio que me he despedido de ella muchas veces, que me iba y no había podido decírselo. 

Que la noche anterior dormí en el infierno. Pero que ésta he acariciado el cielo.

En su cama, entre sus piernas y más lleno de vida de lo que hacía tiempo que no estaba.

Hasta que yo también me duermo y tengo la certeza de que despertaré.

Junto a ella.


End file.
